


Parte x de un fic que no terminaré blabla

by Eatsunlight



Category: BattleBlock Theater
Genre: El smut merece ser publicado, Era parte de una wea que no voy a terminar jamás, M/M, jajajaja
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatsunlight/pseuds/Eatsunlight
Summary: Mom debe realizar un show especial sólo para gatos que involucra a su mejor amigo de la life ;)Me da paja pensar un título jaja





	Parte x de un fic que no terminaré blabla

"Hatty Hattington." Dijo en voz alta un guardia, entrando a la sala de control. Hatty ni siquiera se volteó a verlo. El gato se sentó en el apoyabrazos del asiento y se cargó contra él, ronroneando. "Hoy se cumplen tres meses de tu llegada al Teatro."  
"Oh." Fue todo lo que dijo. Siguió mirando al vacío, indiferente al mundo. El gato empujó su mano con el hocico, Hatty por la costumbre rascó sus orejas, y el felino ronroneó contento.  
"Ha costado montón que te acostumbres a esto. Eso es malo para todos." Le reprochó, maullando bajo. Hatty no dijo nada ante eso. "Pero hemos entendido tu punto de vista. Hemos decidido que podríamos incentivarte."  
¿Un incentivo? pensó Hatty, sintiendo que aquello iba a ser malo. Tenía que ser malo, sólo en las películas de gánsteres "incentivaban". No dijo nada.  
"Creemos que tal vez quieras pasar un rato de calidad con uno de tus compañeros. Ya sabes...no como el que pasas con nosotros...algo más agradable para ti." Una sonrisa sucia se asomó en la boca del gato, pero sólo por unos instantes. "Quería saber qué opinas."  
A pesar de lo indescifrable de la proposición del gato, Hatty entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería. ¡Y opinaba que no! ¡No sería caballeroso hacer eso! No obligando a alguien...no así. Pero el sombrero lo hacía impredeciblemente desconsiderado, y aparentemente seguía los deseos de un ente del más allá y de los felinos más que los suyos.  
"..." se mordió la lengua, sin decir nada. El gato lo veía en sus ojos, y sonrió con malicia.  
"Entonces, jefe, ¿Qué prisionero prefiere? Puede elegir sólo uno."  
Su primera reacción fue intentar negarse y dejar de prestar atención, pero las almas del sombrero comenzaron a gritar violentamente, desesperadas. Hatty evitó dejar escapar un gruñido, para que el gato no se diese cuenta de su dolor.  
"Yo...no lo haré." Siseó.  
"Esa no es una opción, jefe." Se rió el gato. "Esta noche, si no logra calmar a los gatos, se va a armar la gorda, y usted DE VERDAD que no quiere ver eso."  
Qué, ¿ahora los gatos iban a observarlo tener relaciones con un prisionero, digo, amigo? ¡Eso era...demasiado! No le respondió nada al felino, y sus dientes se apretaron al oír la infinidad de voces diciéndole su futuro, lo que le esperaba si no era la mejor figura para sus gatos, que iba a ser tal como lo que había pasado con los demás que habían usado el sombrero. ¿Espera, si los gatos se disgustaban, lo iban a matar?  
La sonrisa del gato le hacía pensar muchas cosas de momento.  
Su mente empezó a pensar en quién debía ser, ya que aparentemente no tenía opción. Seguía negando de esta idea, pero el sombrero le obligó a concentrarse en aquello. Pensó en todos los prisioneros...ugh, amigos, y fue descartando uno a uno. Que uno era muy joven, que otra tenía novio, que tal era muy sensible...  
Se preguntó porqué estaba descartando cuando sabía la respuesta, con el dolor de su alma. Tal vez no quería involucrarlo en esto. Su corazón dolió al recordar cuántas veces lo había estirado en el catre, o cuántas veces tras bambalinas le indicó que debía matar al otro. Sí, oíste bien, matar al otro. ¡Eso no era nada como Hatty! Estaba dejando de ser como él mismo...  
Aunque...tal vez él era el mejor candidato para esto. Realmente tenía un espíritu fuerte, convicción de acero y era el mejor luchador/competidor del teatro. Un suceso como éste no le haría odiarlo. Oh, tal vez él era la mejor salida.  
Sin embargo, el sombrero le hizo notar un factor importante, un secreto oscuro respecto a éste.  
'Al menos puedes elegir el que más te gusta.'  
Sí, odiaba admitirlo, pero él era su amigo favorito. Antes de lo del sombrero, jamás habría pensado tal cosa, pero ahora era muy claro.  
"Quiero...al número 10325". Dijo, sintiendo que sus ojos se ponían borrosos. El gato maulló, moviendo la cola con elegancia.  
"Tus deseos son órdenes, ¿ves?" Se retiró lentamente, desapareciendo por la puerta. Entonces Hatty trató de no pensar en qué pasaría a continuación.  
Pero no podía no pensarlo, entre tantas cosas horribles que las almas le decían.

* * *

"¡Busco al prisionero ‘10325’! ¿Se halla aquí?" Preguntó el gato, paseándose lentamente por las celdas, golpeando los barrotes con la macana. Todos estaban callados. ¿Para qué quería saber eso, de todos modos? "¡He hecho una pregunta!"  
Del fondo del pasillo se escuchó la voz del aludido.  
"Aquí, al fondo."  
El gato caminó hacia la fuente de sonido, y se paró frente a la celda. Oh, conocía a este tipo, era el favorito, el tío que generalmente ganaba en las presentaciones. No le sorprendía que Hatty hubiese elegido al mejor. Sacó la llave y abrió la celda, entrando. Le puso la cadena al cuello, y el prisionero protestó, molesto.  
"¿Qué haces? Ya me presenté hoy-"  
"Cállate. Vamos andando."  
Un jalón de la cadena lo derribó, pero se puso de pie rápidamente, con mirada desafiante. Los prisioneros de las otras celdas estaban mirando el suceso, espantados.  
"¿Qué haces, gato? ¡Él ya presentó!"  
"¡Sí, déjenlo en paz!-"  
"¡Callados, prisioneros! ..." El gato jaló la cadena, y él tuvo que seguirlo, muy a su disgusto. Escuchaba el murmullo de sus amigos, y se tranquilizaba escuchando los ánimos que le daban.  
"¡Patéales el trasero!"  
"¡Suerte, Mom!"  
Sonrió. Iba a hacerlo rápido- y salir con vida- para volver con sus amigos.  
Nuevamente, deslizó sus dedos por la argolla que tenía en el cuello, tratando de sentir su pulso. Estaba tranquilo.  
Sabía que pronto no lo estaría.

* * *

No pudo ocultar su sorpresa al descubrir que no lo guiaban a la parte del teatro, sino que a la parte habitacional del recinto. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo frente a la incertidumbre. ¿Qué iban a hacer con él?  
"Hey, gato, ¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta alguna del guardia. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta que parecía más elegante que las otras. El gato abrió la puerta e indicó al prisionero que entrara, sin decir nada. Él entró, receloso de lo que fuese a encontrar, pero se sorprendió al ver que la habitación estaba vacía. El gato entró detrás de él y cerró la puerta. En la habitación había una cama, y unas ventanas a otra sala, cubiertas por un visillo, las cortinas corridas. Esto no pintaba bien. El gato se le acercó y le quitó la cadena del cuello. Inmediatamente se lo sobó, mirando al felino con duda.  
"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?"  
El guardia se sentó en una silla, y lo observó con esa cara de indiferencia típica de un gato.  
"Queremos que el jefe se relaje un poco, y creemos que eres el indicado para eso."  
"Wow, ¿qué?" Eso no le calzaba. ¿Se referían a Hatty?  
"No necesitas saber más. Tienes que hacer de esta su mejor noche, y más te vale que así sea."  
El prisionero se tapó la boca, incrédulo, entendiendo de golpe la razón de porqué estaba ahí.  
"...no." Murmuró. "Gatos enfermos, ¡No voy a hacerle eso a Hatty!"  
"Pues, si tú no lo haces, supongo que podremos conseguir a alguien que sí lo haga. O podemos...hacer que te quedes a mirar lo que haremos con Hatty. Seguro prefieres eso." El gato le miró con maldad, moviendo su cola. El otro sintió mucha rabia. ¡Estos gatos eran realmente unos malditos! Él no quería hacerle esto a Hatty, pero si no lo hacía, quizá qué cosas harían los gatos con él.  
Un pensamiento egoísta cruzó su mente, y se sintió mal de siquiera pensarlo. Si él no lo hacía, probablemente irían a buscar a un reemplazo. Y él se sentiría mal, porque quería a Hatty más que a nadie. ¡Quería a Hatty para él solo!  
"¡No! Me quedaré. Lo haré." Murmuró, sentándose en la cama. No pudo evitar mirar al guardia con desagrado.  
"Sabía que dirías eso." El gato se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Entonces Mom se desplomó en la cama, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse. ¡Iba a ver a Hatty! ¡Iba a poder decirle cuánto lo extrañaba! Estaba un poco molesto por los gatos, que eran unas bestias sin alma, pero en general, esto era mejor que otros días. Tal vez podría hacer que su amigo entrara en razón, y-  
La puerta se abrió, y por ella pudo ver a Hatty, quién seguía llorando, y que estaba, extrañamente, mucho más desarreglado que de costumbre. Entró, y los gatos cerraron la puerta por detrás, echando llave. Hubo unos instantes de silencio antes de que el prisionero hablara.  
"Hatty...me da mucho gusto verte..."  
El aludido no se movió, ni nada. Se quedó de pie, mirándolo con expresión blanca.  
"Eh..." Mom se puso de pie, acercándose y tomando su mano con ambas suyas. "Ya sé de qué va esto...no me afecta en nada, en serio. Puedo imaginar que los gatos están mirando por la ventana."  
"...sí están." Dijo Hatty, relajando un poco su expresión. Sentía mucha tristeza como para sonreír, pero agradeció que el sombrero no lo obligara a dañarlo. Algo era algo. Sintió cómo lo llevaba de la mano hacia la cama.  
Sólo entonces comprendió que realmente iban a tener que hacer esto.  
Lo hizo sentarse a él, y el prisionero se sentó a su lado, sonriendo feliz. ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz?, se preguntaba Hatty.  
"...lamento...que tengas que hacer esto..." dijo el de sombrero, sintiendo que las lágrimas brotaban más fuerte de sus ojos. Entonces sintió los brazos del otro alrededor suyo, y que le hablaba en voz baja, como para que nadie oyese sus palabras.  
"No lo lamentes, Hatty...sé que nunca nos harías daño. Eres la mejor persona del mundo mundial..." sintió las manos del prisionero desanudar su pañuelo, y un beso en su mejilla lo hizo temblar. "Hatty..." Dejó escapar un suspiro antes de proseguir. "Es un pésimo momento para decirlo, pero me gustas. Tal vez es más que eso."  
Hatty lo miró con ojos llorosos en silencio. ¿Le gustaba? Eso era sorpresivo. O tal vez no tanto. No lo sabía en realidad. Entonces, Mom derribó el sombrero de su cabeza con la mano, y escuchó el sonido de los gatos enfurecidos del otro lado del vidrio. Hatty miró hacia allá, pero observó que de repente se callaban y quedaban tranquilos, sabiendo que no continuaría nada si seguían metiendo boche. Volvió su vista sobre su amigo. Éste estaba al borde de las lágrimas, sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza.  
"..." había bajado la vista, contrito. Hatty no podía dejar de llorar, pero sí podía tener control de algunas acciones, así que tomó el rostro del otro con ambas manos y lo hizo mirarlo.  
"...a mí igual..."  
Sintió el aliento de su amigo, y recibió un beso en los labios, un dulce y cálido beso. Una sensación de confort llenó sus sentidos mientras estuvieron juntos, pero entonces el prisionero se separó de él. Sonreía ampliamente, lágrimas desbordando sus ojos. Se sentó en su regazo, mirándolo a la cara.  
Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo cuando Mom empezó a darle besos en su cuello con suavidad, sin dejar de acariciar su cara. Él mismo llevó sus manos a los costados del otro, haciéndolo suspirar su nombre. Hatty nunca había experimentado nada como eso. Cuando Mom le dio un beso en los labios nuevamente, no lo dejó ir más. El prisionero jadeaba un poco ante la avidez de Hatty, pero estaba feliz de que lo disfrutara, porque él lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo. Se sentían calientes las manos de Hatty sobre su piel desnuda, y quiso más, mucho más. Sin detenerse, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la chaqueta y se la quitó, sonriendo al verse más cerca de su objetivo. Hatty le ayudó con su camisa, desabotonándola bastante rápido, y su voz se expresó en un suspiro deleitado cuando las manos del otro subieron por su torso. Ah, hacía tiempo que Hatty no se sentía tan bien. Desde que llegaron a la isla, por supuesto.  
Pero el prisionero se sintió mal cuando prestó atención al cuerpo de su amigo. Cardenales y rasguños adornaban su piel, mordidas y cosas por el estilo. Frunció el ceño, molesto por lo que veía.  
"¿Los gatos te hicieron esto?" Su expresión se hizo más rabiosa al verlo asentir. Sin embargo, se calmó rápidamente, pensando en que no debía hacerlo sentir mal. Hatty cerró sus ojos cuando el otro comenzó a recorrer sus marcas con dulces besos, acompañadas de palabras de amor. Los gatos sonreían en sus asientos, viendo a su jefe disfrutar de aquel acto.  
Mom rió un poco cuando Hatty acarició su rostro redondo, también notando que tenía morada una parte de su mejilla. Le indicó que no era nada de lo que preocuparse. Hatty le dio un beso ahí, haciéndole notar que también era importante.  
"Si los besos sanaran, Hatty, probablemente los tuyos curarían heridas de muerte."  
Hatty se puso rojo, y el otro no dudó en darle otro beso en sus labios, pero mucho menos inocente que los anteriores. Caricias iban y venían, y Hatty no supo en qué momento su cuerpo quedó tendido en la cama y su amigo encima suyo. Éste empezó a desabrochar su cinturón mientras besaba su cara, murmurándole cosas dulces. Hatty pensó que nunca había sentido tanta calma en la voz de alguien. Aún lloraba, pero era menos. Le bajaron los pantalones y le quitaron sus zapatos de charol, quedando todo descartado en el suelo. Un placer inmenso recorrió su cuerpo cuando su amigo se sentó sobre su pelvis, su piel desnuda al fin en contacto con la del otro. Mom pareció leer sus pensamientos, porque inmediatamente se acomodó sobre él de forma que podían abrazarse y mimarse. El prisionero lo sujetó con fuerza de los hombros, mirándolo con una expresión necesitada.  
"Vamos, Hatty~ estoy preparado." Hatty notó cómo lo guiaba con su mano, pero tenía miedo de dañarlo. Dejó de pensar en eso cuando Mom le obligó a entrar un poco, sin siquiera protestar. Entonces Hatty guió sus manos hacia las caderas del otro y lo bajó con fuerza, escuchando su gemido de...¿alivio? La visión tenía un aire obsceno; Hatty jamás había visto a Mom con la cara tan roja ni tan agitado. Tampoco había oído ese tono de voz jamás. ¿Se comportaba siempre así en las orgías del S.S. Friendship? Si así era, se arrepentía de no haber ido nunca.  
"...de nuevo, por favor." Escuchó su ruego, abrazándolo, su voz temblorosa. Rayos, no lo iba a hacer esperar. Nuevamente, lo subió y bajó en su regazo, y su amigo se aferró más fuerte a él, ayudándole esta vez a hacerlo. Hatty notó que su vista se nublaba, pero no por las lágrimas. Abrió su boca para tomar aire, un frenesí apoderándose de sus acciones. Mom acarició su rostro con suavidad, sin dejar de moverse arriba suyo. Hatty se sorprendió cuando acarició su pecho de forma sumamente íntima, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla, y luego se sentó con las manos apoyadas en él, montándolo. Ambos exclamaron de placer cuando Mom embistió, Hatty entrando de lleno en él. Un gato ronroneó feliz desde su puesto al ver que las cosas se ponían interesantes.  
El prisionero subía y bajaba en su puesto, suspirando cuando las manos de Hatty subían por su cuerpo. Ya no las sentía tan calientes, pero eso probablemente se debía a que su sangre estaba hirviendo. Casi podía ver que echaba humo por los oídos.  
"...oh, Hatty~" Gemía en respuesta a las manos del otro en su cuerpo. Cómo había deseado tener a Hatty para él solo, sin tener que compartirlo con nadie más, con nadie de sus amigos, enemigos, o anemigos. Pudo ver la expresión de Hatty cuando hizo cierto movimiento, cerrando sus ojos y gimiendo su nombre.  
"...Mom~", dijo, apretando en sus manos las sábanas que estaban debajo de él. El prisionero acarició su torso con ambas manos, subiéndolas con suavidad.  
"Hatty...¿No te hice daño, verdad?" Preguntó, tomando su rostro con ambas manos, acariciando los ángulos con su dedo favorito. El aludido negó, poniendo las suyas encima.  
"Quisiera probar otra posición." Expresó, incorporándose. Mom se abrazó a él para no perder el equilibrio, sonriendo. Hatty se sentó sobre sus piernas y lo acomodó también a él encima de éstas, dejando su cuerpo yacer sobre la cama. El prisionero suspiró cuando Hatty acarició la parte anterior de sus muslos, de repente agarrándolo firme y penetrando lentamente. Mom se aferró a las ropas de la cama, arqueando su espalda. Hatty miró de reojo a los gatos. Éstos estaban pegados a la ventana, sorprendidos de verlo moverse. Un gemido le hizo volver a prestar atención. Su amigo requería su atención más que los gatos.  
"Hatty~..." volvió a llamar su nombre, acariciándose a su ritmo, con ojos entrecerrados. El otro aceleró un poco la velocidad, esbozando una sonrisa.  
"¿Sí?"  
"Te extrañé, amigo."  
Hatty le acarició su cara, echando su cuerpo adelante y apoyando un brazo en la cama. Mom era adorable, agradable...casi había olvidado lo que era oír la voz de un amigo, tanto tiempo que llevaba sólo oyendo maullidos y palabras hechas con lenguas de lija.  
"Heh...yo igual." Apoyó su cara contra la del otro, sosteniéndolo de una pierna con la mano libre que tenía. El prisionero alcanzó sus labios y lo besó, cerrando sus ojos. Hatty le embestía a un ritmo tranquilo, como si no quisiese apurar el proceso. "¿Duele?"  
"No..." El otro le reafirmó. A lo que se refería era que el placer era mayor al dolor que podía sentir, así que no se quejaba. Nuevo no estaba, sabía cómo manejarse ya en estos asuntos. "Se siente bien..."  
Los gatos arañaban las paredes, maullaban, gritaban, pero a ellos dos poco les importaba lo que hiciesen. Sólo tenían atención para las necesidades del otro, para sentirse entre ellos.  
No era una obligación a estas alturas.  
"¡H-Hatty!" Exclamó el otro, sonriendo ampliamente cuando le penetró hondo, presionándose contra su zona baja un par de instantes y luego saliéndose de él. Hatty sonrió un poco, un rubor cubriendo su cara. Mom gimió un poco, pidiéndole que continuara. Hatty acató su deseo, llevando su mano hacia la entrepierna del prisionero, quién se revolvió en su lugar al sentirlo, con una sonrisa tan amplia como gustosa. "Gracias...eres todo un caballero."  
Hatty besó su mejilla, pero el otro lo tomó de la cara y le plantó un beso en sus labios. Para sorpresa de Mom, Hatty fue el que entró a su boca primero, deslizando su lengua por debajo de la suya. Ambos eran un enredo de manos y extremidades, con ansia de llegar a ser uno, moviéndose al mismo compás, disfrutando mutuamente lo que tuviesen para entregar.  
Mom pensó en todas las noches en que pasó encerrado en la celda del teatro, sintiendo que iba a perder la cordura, pero ahora se sentía a salvo en los brazos de su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Porque seamos sinceros; él y Hatty eran los mejores amigos del mundo...tan amigos que podían compartir hasta el cepillo de dientes si era necesario (en casos extremos, claro, sino simplemente sería asqueroso), y también confiaban a ciegas uno en el otro. Eran tan amigos que se contaban los secretos más íntimos, aunque Hatty jamás había confesado que era su amigo favorito. Tampoco se habían confesado que se gustaban, pero ése era un tema respecto al miedo que podía causar el rechazo proveniente de un mejor amigo.  
Se separaron del beso, ambos tomando aire en sincronía, sólo para continuar haciéndolo suave. Y Hatty sonreía, y Mom sentía que su alma había hallado la paz que necesitaba desde hacía tiempo.  
"~ha-haaatty...~" suspiró después de que le embistiera un poco más hondo y osara a besar su cuello con dulzura. Hattington se rió en voz baja, y Mom abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Ésa era la voz de él riendo? Era increíble el cómo había extrañado todas esas cosas. Hatty no estaba llorando. "...Hatty...aún no puedo creer que te sientas como yo..." murmuró, sus ojos humedeciéndose. "No tienes idea de lo mucho que quería decirte...hah...ohh jódeme...haha..."  
Hatty se rió de nuevo, y Mom sintió que su corazón se llenaba del eco de aquel sonido.  
"¿Querías...decirme eso?" Preguntó, con una sonrisa de extrañeza. Mom sacudió su cabeza en negación, nervioso.  
"¡No! ¡Quería...quería decirte que te amo..." Sus mejillas estaban rojas. "Hatty, eres lo único que me mantiene cuerdo en esta isla de m.…ohhhh, Hattyy~...si supieras!"  
"Shhh, no llores..."  
"¿Por qué...porqué nunca te dije nada antes?" Comentó con voz dolida. "Haber sabido antes..."  
Mom trató de evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, y Hatty le miraba con dulzura, una eterna adoración en sus ojos y calma en su corazón. Hatty era su paz.  
"No quería arriesgarme a alejarte de mí...pero ahora, supongo que no tenía nada que perder." Terminó, y tragó saliva. Sintió la mano del otro sobre su pancita, cálida y gentil, y escuchó con atención sus palabras.  
"Lamento que haya tenido que ocurrir un naufragio en una isla llena de gatos para que pasara esto. Yo tampoco quería perderte, Mom." El de cabeza circular se sonrió al ver la expresión boba que hacía Hatty. "¡Okey, sí, soy un poco cobarde y no pude decirte antes! Tampoco pude admitir que no iba a los bacanales del barco porque no quería verte con otras, u otros. Cobarde a más no poder, ¿verdad?"  
No eran muchas las ocasiones en las que Hatty admitía sus errores, así que Mom no pudo hacer más que enternecerse.  
"Hatty...¿hablas en serio?"  
"Pues, bueno...¡Sí!" Sus mejillas estaban rojas. Mom le abrazó con fuerza, riendo.  
"¡Hatty! ¡Oh mi dios, eres tan lindo!"  
"Tú igual."  
Mom no lo soltó. Hatty continuó en lo suyo, ambos disfrutando el ritmo que llevaban, y cada vez más se acercaban más al extremo. Era una cosa increíble que los gatos no se hubiesen molestado por que fuesen tan lento. Hatty besó el torso del otro con cuidado, acariciando sus costados y pensando la expresión de Mom.  
"No quiero...que esto termine..." el prisionero miró de reojo a los gatos. "Es tan bueno estar contigo. Quisiera que todos volviésemos al señor bote y nos largáramos de una vez de esta isla."  
"..." Hatty subió y acalló las quejas de su amigo con un beso. Éste no se hizo de rogar, y los gatos parecieron alterarse cuando Hatty le levantó de las caderas y le dio fuerte. El prisionero pareció derretirse en su puesto, su rostro revelando una expresión de placer puro.  
"Ahhhhh sí...Hatty~" estrellas parecían salir de sus ojos. "...¡ahhhhhhh, joder!"  
Hatty jadeaba cada vez más fuerte. No era todo el rato, pero a veces Mom oía sus gruñidos y entonces su cuerpo se sentía como hecho de hule de sólo escucharlo.  
"Nnnnn...mnmnn...Ha-Hatty~...¡Ahhh, por favor! ¡No te detengas!"  
El cubo negó con la cabeza, sonriendo y mirando a los ojos a su amigo.  
"¡Eso nunca!" Su propia sonrisa se torció en una llena de satisfacción, adorando la expresión necesitada de Mom, su cara roja y respiración errática. Ambos eran un nudo de extremidades, y ya no sabían dónde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro, pero no podía importarles menos.  
"¡Haaattty!" Su amigo pareció perderse por unos segundos, y eso le causó un escalofrío. Tantas noches había soñado que gritara su nombre de esa forma, pero jamás creyó que lo oiría de verdad, así que no estaba preparado para eso. Mom se rió un poco al notar la preocupación en su mirada. "No te preocupes...lo estás haciendo taaan bien..."  
Hatty se rió también y procedió a darle más fuerte, haciéndolo suspirar. No podía evitar mirar a su amigo tocándose mientras le daba, y éste le miraba de vuelta con una expresión increíblemente lasciva, jadeante, rogando que le hiciera suyo. Cielos, por supuesto que le haría caso. Se dejó estar un poco y tomó el puesto de la mano del otro y comenzó a trabajarlo, besando sus labios, su mano subiendo y bajando por...  
"Hnnnn..." Su amigo sonrió con ojos entrecerrados. "Hah...ahh..."  
Hatty podía oír a los gatos rasguñando las paredes.  
"Hatty...voy a..."  
El otro le soltó y le miró con dulzura antes de tomarlo de las caderas. Jugando, embistió lento, y Mom pareció disfrutarlo mucho, pero se quejó cuando tomó un ritmo rápido.  
"¡HATTY...ERES TAN...!" Empuñó sus manos, arrugando aún más las sábanas que estaban bajo suyo. "¡AHH, TAN BUENO!"  
Hatty sólo quería hacerlo decir eso una y otra vez. Hacerlo decir cuánto le amaba. Apretó los dientes, sofocando un gemido. Su saliva estaba espesa, su garganta seca como un desierto, su voz ronca y sus ojos nublados. Jadeaba fuerte, sin importarle mucho nada.  
"¡Hah...te amo tanto ~!" Exclamó, abrazándolo. Mom también le abrazó fuerte, respirando agitado, yendo en contra de él. Se sentía tan bien. "¡Mom...hnggg...ahora yo estoy cerca! Hahaha..."  
"Sólo...hah~...ve fuerte..."  
Mom se acariciaba al ritmo que seguía Hatty, y notó cómo de nuevo llegaba al extremo. Su amigo también parecía estar en lo último.  
"Síiii...maldición...hah...¡Ahhh, sí!" No iba muy rápido, pero sí muy fuerte, y eso le volvía loco. Cada vez que ambos se unían así, Mom sentía que era más difícil retrasar su orgasmo. No quería terminar antes, ni mucho después.  
"Estás tan hondo...Ha-Hatty...Hatty~..." su voz sonaba sin aliento, complacido y deleitado al ver que sus palabras claramente alteraban al otro. Empezó a ir más rápido, gimiendo su nombre y besando su cuello, Mom sentía su aliento sobre su piel, y eso le hacía perder la razón. "¡HATTY, HAHHHHHH, PORFAVOR!"  
Hatty le abrazó más fuerte, dándole tal como quería. Gritó su nombre, y alcanzó su clímax dentro del otro, una sensación de placer y confort recorrió su cuerpo, y, sin detenerse, procedió a acabar a su amigo con sus manos, con tanto cuidado como podía. Mom se tapó la cara con su brazo, sonriendo y pidiendo que no se detuviese jamás, que lo hiciera más fuerte, y Hatty le complació hasta que lo hizo correrse, entre gemidos y jadeos. Entonces, Hatty se limpió las manos en las sábanas y besó a su amigo repetidas veces, acariciándolo como si fuera la última vez (y no sabía si realmente sería la última).  
"Eres el único que no quiero perder. Siento que han pasado años desde que llegamos aquí. Mom...probablemente mañana dejaré de actuar por mí mismo y vuelva a comportarme como de costumbre. Pero antes de que eso ocurra, quiero decirte que te amo, y que siempre estarás en mi corazón, aunque el mundo se acabe."  
"Hatty..."  
"Lamento que esto sea así, no poder ver la luna contigo ni nada." Murmuró, sonriendo débilmente. "La prohibida luz de luna de las promesas del pasado, podríamos decir, lo que sea que eso signifique." Agregó, burlándose de su repentina incoherencia.  
Mom se rió, pero inmediatamente dejó de hacerlo, y miró los ojos de su amigo como si fuera la primera vez. La primera y la última vez.  
"No podría mirar a la luna. Sería romántico y todo, pero sólo podría verte a ti."  
Ambos se besaron y abrazaron, como si quisieran no separarse jamás.  
"Hatty...te vamos a sacar de aquí. Vamos a comprar la libertad de todos, y entonces te sacaremos de aquí."  
Sonó un cerrojo, y luego la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par. Tres gatos entraron, y se dirigieron a ellos.  
"El tiempo se acabó."  
El prisionero vio la mirada de Hatty hacia los gatos cuando éstos lo tomaron y sacaron a rastras de la habitación, sin dejarle siquiera despedirse. Hizo una sonrisa despreocupada, y le enseñó su dedo favorito.  
"¡Recuerda que todos somos tus amigos, Hatty! ¡YA VERÁN QUE SE METIERON CON EL GRUPO DE AMIGOS EQUIVOCADO!"  
"Y tú recuerda que te quiero..." dijo, sintiendo el peso del sombrero sobre su cabeza, que los gatos le colocaron. El dolor fue tan intenso que tuvo que aguantar para no desvanecerse, pero no quería alarmar a su mejor amigo, así que sonrió a duras penas, las lágrimas escapando de sus enrojecidos ojos. Mom no le dejó de sonreír, y cuando se lo llevaron fuera de la habitación, se desplomó sobre la cama.  
Oía los lamentos de los anteriores dueños del sombrero, pero las palabras de Mom seguían resonando en sus oídos.


End file.
